


A World Away

by Once_upon_a_parker, zerosphera



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerosphera/pseuds/zerosphera
Summary: It's winter time and Yone is reminiscing his relationship with his Professor Yi.
Relationships: Yone/Master Yi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A World Away

**Author's Note:**

> A very very late birthday gift for our friend Sun/Wunderphilia. I (Parker) really hit writer's block, but thank god Ryo is so flexible with me..qwq. Hope you like this fic, Sun! Love ya!!

The delicious smell of stew filled the apartment, as Yone hummed a quiet song under his breath. He had recently graduated from his degree and decided to take a break for a month or two before getting back into the workfield, so he busied himself by doing chores in the luxurious flat. All furniture was impeccable now, not a speck of dust to be seen, but there was a limit to how much one could clean. There wasn’t much else to do, and scrolling through social media or watching TV eventually became boring. That is, when his boyfriend wasn’t home, of course.

Just at that moment, the front door creaked and clicked. After a few rustling noises, Yone felt a presence behind himself, as some strong arms wrapped around his waist and pressed his body against it.

“Hey, babe,” Yone says without turning. He still needed to add more salt and stir the stew. “How was work today?”

“It was okay,” a reply came with a really smooth voice, “couldn’t wait to get home. Were you bored today?” Yone lightly shivered, almost unnoticeably, as the back of his neck was softly kissed. The answer was yes. “It smells so good, Yone, what are we having today?”

“I made stew. Can you check if the salt is okay?” Yone offers a bit of the broth in a spoon.

Yi smiles, leaning forward and blowing on the spoonful before sipping from it. It’s a savory beef stew filled with carrots, potatoes, and peas and celery, and Yi nods, licking his lips. 

“It’s really good, sweetheart. Perfect for this weather.” Yi turns and once again presses his lips into the nape of Yone’s neck, kissing him, the familiar scent of his shampoo sweet in the air. “I missed you, though.”

Yone can feel his cheeks heating up as he looks down at the broth simmering in its pot. Even now after all of this time Yi continues to make his heart pound like he did the first time they met, and now they’re here, living together, pressing into one another. Loving one another like soulmates would. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Yone says, his breath trembling. “Go sit, I’ll bring it out.”

“Sounds good,” Yi replies, pulling away and leaving Yone’s back warm from where they touched. Yone scoops some soup into two bowls and removes the bread from the toaster, buttering the slices before setting them on individual plates. It’s a wonderful sight to emerge from the kitchen and see Yi sitting there smiling at him, as gentle and kind as ever.

Eating together is one thing that Yone always treasures. Soft conversation, warm food and company - it all still feels new to him. After the meal is finished and dishes washed Yi heads to the shower, leaving Yone in the living room, perched comfortably on the couch. 

Yone looks out through the apartment window, his eyes adjusting to the darkness outside. The sun had set a while ago, but the bright red green and white lights illuminate the city and bring it back to life. It reminds him of that fateful day three years back, just a bit after he had met Yi.

Due to his family’s struggles, Yone had to start working at an early age, but that didn’t stop him from pursuing his passion for history and literature. He had decided to try and get a degree in his chosen field, while working part time to fund it. However, just a semester in, reality hit him like a brick. It wasn’t enough money. No matter how well he was doing in his studies, he couldn’t afford it anymore, and he couldn't ask his mother for help as she was already tight on budget from raising Yasuo.

After the first semester, he had to drop out. But he wouldn’t do it without saying goodbye to his favourite professors, namely Master Yi. Although Yone hadn’t talked with him much directly, his passion on the subject during the lectures really inspired him, and he hadn’t missed a single one no matter how tired he was from work. Furthermore, he was also  _ hot _ , not that the younger one would ever admit it out loud. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about having Yi’s big hands around his waist and throat, and calling him dirty names. He did prefer though not to let his imagination run too wild; at least not while the subject of his fantasies was standing right in front of him.

“What do you mean?” Yi had responded when Yone told him he’d have to drop out, “But you have so much potential. The essay you submitted last fortnight was the best written piece I have seen in  _ years _ , and I have read many essays in the last decade. You had an amazing insight on the topic, Mr. Wincester.”

Yone felt shame greater than anything he has ever felt before in his chest, clutching painfully at his heart. It felt like a rock was lodged in his throat when he swallowed. “I-I can’t afford it, sir. I’ve applied to as many scholarships as I can,but I can’t afford to take on more debt.

Yi looked at Yone thoughtfully. “I hate that money is what is stopping you from your passions, Yone.”

Yone shrugged, not meeting the professor’s eyes. “It’s the way it is, sir. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me so far.”

“If money is the only thing preventing you, I don’t see why I couldn’t pay it off for you.”

It took a moment for Yone to process this.  _ Pay it off?  _ College has so many fees - classes and books and tools and he’s already saddled on debt - pay it all off? It’d be as if the weight on Yone’s shoulders would suddenly dissipate into thin air. “Y-You shouldn’t, sir. I won’t let you do such a thing.”

Yi waved him off. “My parents left me a lot of funds in their will for me, Yone. Money that would do me no good but just sit and rot away. I want to do this. You have such a bright future ahead of you.”

After that conversation, Yone grew ever closer to his professor. What started as a common student-teacher relationship soon turned into something deeper that neither of them could really talk about out loud. It went beyond the seminar and coursework, and their conversations rapidly turned into more personal topics. The attraction between them could not be denied, but they didn’t want to out their relationship too early, as it would jeopardize both their futures. This, however, did not stop Yone from moving from his run down apartment into Yi’s fancy 10th level flat as soon as his degree was over.

Once Yone completed Yi’s class did they really start dating, going out together to movies and restaurants and long car rides, holding hands, kissing passionately. It all felt like a dream - never before has someone made him feel so safe and comfortable and loved as Yi did. Perhaps soulmates really do exist...

Yone’s thoughts get interrupted by Yi coming back into the living room after his shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and his long grey and white hair dripping water down his chest and body onto the wooden floor...Not that Yone had been intensely staring at the droplets as they made their way down. Despite being already in his forties Yi had the perfect body of a built young adult, and he still radiated that enticing maturity that turned Yone on the most. He still didn’t know how Yi kept such a perfect shape, and Yone would someday find out, but for the moment he definitely preferred to enjoy what he had in front of him. 

“I’m feeling… a bit needy.” Yi admits, looking at Yone with a kind of authority that makes his stomach clench. “I think you need to attend to me.”

Yone blushes at this, immediately feeling somewhat subservient to his professor. He rises from the sofa and crosses the room, dropping to his knees before Yi. The wet towel falls off easily into a pile on the floor, exposing Yi’s member to Yone’s admiring gaze. The tip is pink and the slit is already leaking precum, glistening into pearl-like drops that tempt Yone so. 

“C-Can I taste it?” Yone’s already leaning forward. “Please, Daddy…”

Yi nods and nudges his cock against Yone’s lips, wetting them with precum. He begins licking tenderly, circling his tongue around the tip, suckling on it, taking it in his mouth, letting it sit against his tongue. Yi tilts his head back, savoring it, his eyes closing, his breath trembling. Yi’s weak to Yone’s little pet name for him, a kink that Yi did not realize he’d be so into. 

Yone begins to bob his head as he takes more length in his mouth, making the softest little moans as he sucks. He swirls his tongue, presses Yi’s tip into the back of his throat, taking it all in, pushing it as far as it’ll go. Yi cradles Yone’s head as he takes it in, Yi’s hips moving on their own accord, thrusting into his boyfriend’s throat. 

“J-Just like that baby-“ Yi can hardly think, he’s getting lost in the heat of Yone’s mouth. “Suck on the tip again-yes…”

Yone pulls back some, giving his attention to the tip, sucking on it till his cheeks crease inward, then dipping back down again, getting into a steamy rhythm with his mouth. Yone’s hands move, bracing against Yi’s thighs, and Yi suddenly finds himself embarrassingly close to cumming, and he needs to change the pace or he won’t be able to satisfy Yone in the way he needs.

“Sit on the couch, Yone.” Yi says gently, and the boy leans away, saliva stretching between them. Yone’s face is flushed and he nods, getting up and padding to the couch, sitting obediently. Yi follows, not bothering to pick up the discarded towel, and he crouches before Yone, pulling off his pants and underwear, leaving the young man exposed and vulnerable to Yi’s gaze and hands.

Yone’s skin is milky soft, the young man’s inner thighs satin under Yi’s fingertips. Skin that he can mark up as much as he’d like, skin that hasn’t been touched by anyone else. 

Yi decides to start at his lover’s feet, gently pressing kisses along the arch of his foot and across the top, moving to his shin, gently cradling his calves with his hands. He can hear Yone’s breath pick up and see the way his back arches almost imperceptibly, all of his nerves and his senses tingling and prickling all at once. Yi pecks his pink knees, moving up to his thighs, kissing the soft inner skin, teasingly avoiding Yone’s hard cock, and moving upward, kissing his stomach, his chest, pecking his hard nipples, grazing his collarbones, nibbling on his throat, before finally meeting Yone’s lips with his own, pressing in a feverish kiss. He can taste his own precum in Yone’s mouth, the erotic, bitter taste of it, and Yone’s tongue is mingling with his, his fingers tangling in Yi’s hair. Yi pushes Yone back onto the couch, climbing on top of him, pressing their bodies together. 

“I want to pound you into the couch, Yone,” Yi murmurs in the young man’s ear. “Won’t you let me?”

Yone’s breath catches as he looks up at Yi. “D-Do it. Please…”

Yi doesn’t have to be told twice. He wets his middle finger and presses it into Yone’s tight hole, forcing the stubborn muscle apart and stretching it open. Yone moans as Yi pumps his finger in and out, putting in a second, scissoring them, fitting in a third.

“Such a good boy,” he murmurs. “Taking my finger fucking so well, aren’t you?”

Yone’s face is flushed and his lips are wet as he nods, his back arching into Yi’s fingers. “I-I’m your good boy…”

“Yes you are. Spread your legs further for me.”

Yone obeys, getting on his knees and spreading his legs and his ass with his hands, offering himself up to Yi. He wants it, badly. His imagination runs wild when Yi isn’t home, fantasizing all of the naughty things they’ll do once he opens the door. He can feel Yi’s cock pressing against his entrance, the heat of it, the wetness of the tip, and he finds himself pushing against it, trying to get it inside as quickly as possible. Yi pulls away when Yone pushes, to tease him even more

“Give it to me... please…”

“Aren’t you needy?” Yi chuckles. “Just begging for my cock.”

“I need it…” Yone doesn’t care how slutty he sounds right now, he needs it,  _ he needs Yi _ , fingers won’t be enough to satisfy his lust. “Please!”

Yi doesn’t give in to Yone’s demands immediately, he savors teasing his lover, pushing in just the tip into his ass, pulling out, swirling around, grinding against him. Yone’s thighs are trembling against him, his breath catching.

“Yi…”

“You’ll need to beg better than that,” Yi says. “You need to show me how badly you need this cock.” 

“Please Daddy I need your cock now, I need you inside me… Fuck me, Daddy!” Yone looks back at him, drooling in such an erotic way, and Yi thrusts suddenly, forcing himself inside, and Yone gasps, straightening his back and digging his nails into the sofa. A few tears threaten to escape, and Yone’s unsure if it is pain or pleasure as all sensations hit him at once.

Yi holds still for a moment, letting his boyfriend adjust, and he slides his hands along Yone’s beautiful hips, getting a good grip, and then begins thrusting slowly, in, out, in, out... pressing their bodies together, coming apart, falling undone. Yone begins moving on his own accord, pressing against Yi as they come together, forcing him deeper, pleasuring himself. 

There’s no need for conversation now, words are exchanged across skin and gasps of breath, sweat and saliva - the most organic form of loving. Yi can’t help but admire Yone, how beautiful his arched spine looks, the way his hair spills across his shoulders, the way his fingers are clenching the sofa. It’s too tempting to reach out and grab a handful of the beautiful hair and tugging, forcing Yone’s head back, forcing him farther onto his cock. 

“Yi!-” Yone gasps, and that spurs Yi to thrust harder, pushing Yone down, pulling him back up with a yank of his long hair. God, it feels like heaven. Yone feels incredibly good around him, so tight and warm and wet, clenching and squeezing and massaging him in ways that drive him mad. He can feel the familiar tightening in his abdomen heralding climax and once again he refuses it, greedily wanting to extend the pleasure.

“Yone, I want you to lay on your back.” A whispering command and Yone looks up at him shyly, nibbling on his lip. Yi pulls out, the cool air momentarily pushing away the desire for climax, and Yone rolls over, lifting up his legs and putting them over Yi’s shoulders, sweaty skin against his warm throat. Sliding back inside feels natural, pieces coming together, and Yi looks down at Yone, giving him a comforting look. 

“I want to choke you,” he says, and Yone blushes. “Can I?”

Yone looks up at him, and then nods, his pulse quickening. “Y-Yes…”

Yi’s hands are large around Yone’s soft throat. Yone’s neck is so warm, so delicate, and Yone moans as Yi tightens his fingers and thrusts, rocking the boy into the couch. Yone feels powerless as he allows Yi to take total control, but instead of being scared it just arouses him even further, as their bodies move in unison. Just Yi’s gaze makes Yone feel dizzy, swirling his thoughts into a blur. And, at the same time Yi hungrily kisses him, making his lips feel raw and wet, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The grip around him tightens with each thrust, never enough to make him worry about going unconscious, but enough to make him gasp for air when the pressure lessens. Every sensation feels magnified, the friction of Yi sliding against his tight walls, the warm sweat between their skin, Yi’s nails pricking the skin of his throat, Yi hitting as deep as his body allows. It’s becoming too much, Yone can feel that overwhelming tightness and sensitivity in his groin, prickling skin, getting cold then hot, becoming feverish and frantic. 

They don’t need to communicate approaching climax, they are all too familiar with each other’s bodies and the signs that they unconsciously give. Yi grits his teeth and cums without forewarning, white blotting his vision, as Yone tightens even more around him.

Normally Yone can’t particularly feel Yi’s climax inside, only his throbbing and groans signal it, but today he actually feels the cum filling him up, the pressure and wetness of it, and Yone finds himself shocked by the eroticness of it, the pleasure of it. They hang there for a moment, connected to each other, breathing heavily, letting the echoes of climax roll over them. 

After a couple of minutes Yi pulls out, a slick mess, both of them still basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, and gets up to grab tissues and clean up between Yone’s legs. Yi is so gentle, making sure he’s not being rough on the sensitive area, and kissing Yone’s thighs as he wipes him clean. Yone looks down as his boyfriend takes care of him, enjoying the view, and enamoured by how much Yi spoils him. He grabs the blanket that is folded over the top of the couch as soon as Yi is done and lays next to him, and wraps them both in it, cuddling into his boyfriend’s bare chest.

“Hey Yi,” Yone says between his boyfriend’s arms. The warm embrace shields him from the cold outside.

“Yes, baby?”

“I love you.”

Yi hugs Yone even tighter, and kisses the younger one’s hair. “I love you too, Yone.”

From his spot, Yone can see through the window. The artificial Christmas lights are still as bright, and the first snowflake of the winter comes to rest on their windowsill.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Ryo. We hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
